


Meow Meow Salah

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Meow Meow Salah
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 如标题所示，这是一个老套的变猫的故事；AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；
Relationships: Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren
Kudos: 7





	Meow Meow Salah

Meow Meow Salah

猫咪过敏者德扬，度过了提心吊胆又备受折磨的一天。  
他根本不知道发生了什么，一大早打开自己公寓的房门，就发现门口和走廊上总共有五只猫齐刷刷抬头盯着他。  
这突然的一幕吓得他差点把手里没吃完的早餐抛开。  
他短促地惊叫一声，那些猫却依然蹲坐在原地，一点都不受影响，甚至还老神在在地开始给自己舔毛。  
可能是有野猫跑到公寓里来了，德扬尽量小心地避开它们，终于进到电梯，松了口气，想，也或许是哪个住户家里溜出来的。  
作为一个热心人，德扬挪用了吃早餐的几分钟时间朝物业反映情况。当时他不知道，这只是他一天生活被猫咪覆盖的开始。  
从公寓去地铁站的路上，不断有猫在他身边打转，无论他是快步行走，还是停下来等红绿灯，都有毛色各异、体态不同的猫从街道两边窜出来跑到他身边，或者干脆坐在他脚下伸懒腰，仿佛每一只都想要趁他不注意绊他一跤。  
“真可爱啊。”不同于行色匆匆的上班族，有几个穿着校服的年轻人看着德扬和他身边形影不离的猫都露出了羡慕的表情，还不断发出声音，做出手势来企图吸引这些猫的注意。  
然而让他们和德扬都失望的是，这些猫咪依旧我行我素地跟着德扬，并不时差点绊他一个跟头。进入地铁站的时候，德扬甚至被扶梯旁的工作人员拦了下来，“很抱歉，先生，但您不能就这么带着这些猫来搭地铁。”  
德扬四下看了一周，好家伙，有整整七只猫在他身边，“这不是我的猫……”他想要解释，可是猫咪们都朝他可怜兮兮地轻声叫起来，打断了他的辩解。  
连那位工作人员都表现出承受不住的模样，他地捂了捂胸口，“哦，太可爱了，先生，随意抛弃宠物是不对……咦？”  
留给他的是趁他和那些猫咪不注意，德扬那迈开大长腿落荒而逃的身影。  
地铁坐不了，德扬只能选择打车，并因此足足迟到了十分钟。  
迟到对于一般早上都没课的体育老师来说，倒不会影响多少教学进度——除非他要带校队训练。  
“德扬，昨晚去哪嗨了嘛居然迟到。”一帮半大的男孩明显在球场自发开始了热身，看到他小跑过来纷纷起哄，还有胆大的直接拿球蒙他。  
“认真热身，”德扬跟他们开了几个玩笑，便严肃起来，“准备好今天的十公里了吗？”  
哀嚎的声音比起一开始已经小了很多，现在男孩们只是出于惯性嘴上抗议几句。  
可这些校队的小伙子们没想到，随着跑圈数的增加，草皮上的猫咪数量也越来越让他们难以忽视。  
“嘿，怎么回事？”有人开始不顾呼吸的调整，窃窃私语起来。  
“大概是哪里来的野猫？”有人猜测。  
“我们学校有那么多的猫吗？”  
“从来没见过。”  
“我怎么有一种这些猫是跟着德扬的错觉？”  
“你不是一个人。”  
终于有先跑完的男孩——他叫维吉尔，平时对长跑是肉眼可见的厌烦，但是跑起来却一下子就和别人拉开距离——去问德扬，“你身上沾猫薄荷了？”说着还仗着身高往德扬身上闻，“还是带小鱼干了？”  
“热身完好好做拉伸。”德扬把他赶到一边，接着偷偷地闻了闻自己身上的味道，刚换的衣服，早餐也就是普通的燕麦面包和果汁，他看不出这些是他今天特别招猫的原因。  
“我可是狗派！”德扬尽量严肃地朝在草皮上或者打滚或者相互嬉戏或者安静趴卧的猫咪们说，“而且我对猫毛过敏，也不是猫毛——具体来说是你们舔到毛上的蛋白质，所以，停止卖萌，离开我的草皮，不然小心被那些小子踢到。”  
只有一只猫咪翻了个身作为回应，其它依旧我行我素。  
最后还是德扬走到临时看台上，才把这些猫咪都引开。  
尽管不会承认自己偷拍了很多张“猫片”，并且挑了其中一些发给想发的人，德扬还是不遗余力地想要摆脱这些猫咪的跟踪。  
然而毫无效果。反而他的同事们倒是不知道从哪里听说了这件新奇事，纷纷跑到他的格子间来撸猫。人一多，加上长时间和猫咪待在一个地方，德扬开始不断地打喷嚏。  
“太糟糕了，”他想，“这些猫到底想要什么呢？”  
而此时他发过去的图片也如他的心情一样，像石头沉入大海。  
这让他更加沮丧，因为他感觉对方只是出于客套跟他交换了基本联系方式，而不是像自己想象的，两个人互相都对对方感兴趣。  
本来德扬今晚还想找他吃饭的。  
猫咪也干扰了德扬下午的正常工作，学生们只顾着逗猫，热身和训练就没几个集中精神的。而面对路过校长的目光，他也只能再次解释，自己跟这些猫真的毫无关系。  
到最后，他连离开学校的时候都得鬼鬼祟祟，因为说不准就被哪只猫跟上，它们就像能够互相联络似的，马上又会出现好几只，以至于德扬必须往四周勘察，甚至还要麻烦同事帮忙确认以后，才得以快速撤离，钻到出租车里。  
狼狈得好像躲高利贷。  
回到公寓，给自己弄一顿简单晚餐的间隙，德扬总觉得自己得了幻听，身后好像有猫叫，或者是它们在拨弄着别的东西发出了响动，这让他有些疑神疑鬼。再一次回头以后，德扬有些泄气地走到餐桌前挪开椅子坐下，划开手机屏幕，他还是选择打开了那个聊天界面，可依旧没有回复。  
看了场足球转播吃完晚餐，又被幻听中的猫叫折磨了一会儿，德扬关掉每个台尽是无聊内容的电视，选择早早洗澡睡觉。  
可是这一觉他也总是睡得不踏实，一开始是继续听到有猫叫，接着是心理作用老想打喷嚏——还打不出来，好不容易入睡以后，在梦里好像掉入了某个深渊，深渊之下是更深的海水，压强从四面八方涌向他，让他呼吸困难。  
但他无从挣扎，半梦半醒之际，他感到有什么毛茸茸的东西扫过自己的鼻子和嘴唇，迷迷糊糊中，他伸手想要拨开，却摸到一条尾巴。  
是猫的尾巴。  
德扬完全清醒过来。  
有只猫蹲在他的胸前，正优哉游哉地拿尾巴扫他的脸玩，即使被发现了，还是一脸理直气壮。  
甚至冲他喵了一声。  
德扬的大脑空白了零点几秒以后反应过来，努力想隔着被子把这只猫从自己怀里甩开。可是那只毛发隔着被子抱起来都特别蓬松的猫不叫他如愿，反而向前了几步，直接拿鼻子去蹭德扬的。  
眼睁睁看着猫咪的胡须在自己面前近距离抖了抖，德扬终于忍不住打了一个大大的喷嚏。  
被殃及的猫咪无辜地叫了几声后跳到一旁，德扬终于得以脱身打开房间里的灯。  
他的床上真的有一只猫，就在他躺过的被窝里，歪着头瞅着他。

由人变成猫这种事真的令人难以置信。但已经发生的事实告诉Mo，他是真的，变成了一只猫。  
镜子里这只老是忍不住去舔毛舔爪子的傻猫就是他自己！  
他想说很多话，内容包括但不限于发问、诅咒和无意义的惨叫。但是无论他想说些什么，也只能发出喵喵喵的声音。这就更加令他绝望。  
照了一会儿镜子以后，他跳回床上（就是他一大早醒来发现自己出现异状的地方，感谢属于猫的弹跳力），在被子里钻来钻去，在床铺上到处打滚，直到把自己折腾得筋疲力尽，却一无所获。  
“到底为什么我会变成猫啊！”  
“喵喵喵喵喵喵喵！”  
本来Mo对这一天，有着充满期待的规划。首先是他的儿童画廊在终于实现盈利后，正开始筹备新一轮的展品题材甄选。作为一个小有名气的画家，他很高兴自己认为正确的事情有了证明与回报。而他也的确给自己打足了气，打算去约上周末认识的那位热情又漂亮的体育老师出来吃晚餐——本来应该再早一些，他知道，可是他一直在猜测德扬会喜欢什么食物（同时还要表现得不那么冲动），你懂的，对于喜爱的人，总是容易患得患失。可是没想到，变化来得如此措手不及，他变成了一只猫。  
放在枕头边的手机连续震动了几下，依然在向自己发问并把自己搞得焦虑不堪的Mo因为变成了猫，不由自主地被吸引了注意力。  
他有些费力地用鼻子点开密码（幸好只设了四位），发现是德扬的信息后心情稍微变得开心了些，可他并没有留意到自己在摇尾巴。  
“这是什么？！”  
“喵？！”  
他发现德扬给他发了主角是形态各异大大小小的猫的十多张图片。  
这让他有些生气，他还不太想承认自己在嫉妒这些猫，但是，那只橘猫胖乎乎的又不可爱为什么被拍了两次？  
Mo用爪子拍了拍屏幕，却发现自己无法打出字母，同时用鼻子也没办法精确地选中来表达自己的意思。  
“今天不知道为什么，见到很多猫。”倒是在尝试时，德扬又发了新信息过来。  
这次是一段文字。  
这下Mo有点坐不住了，他围着手机绕了几圈，虽然发过来的照片都是单独的猫片，德扬并没有入镜，  
那只是猫，他不断告诉自己——可是我现在也是一只猫！  
身为猫的本性让Mo决定不能对这件事熟视无睹，尽管他现在还是一只猫。  
他冲到窗口往外看地形、估算行程，窗外栏杆上栖息的鸟类可被他吓了一跳，尖叫着逃走，他隐隐约约听到一句，“见鬼，画家怎么突然养猫了？”  
他记得德扬工作的学校离此处不算远，而且相信自己经常健身的体魄和猫的灵活脚程完成整个路线绰绰有余。  
侦查完毕，从窗台跳到一旁的桌子上，Mo没留意到自己多出来的尾巴，带倒了一个马克杯。等他发现时，被子已应声掉下，在地面上滚了滚，没摔碎。  
看到马克杯上印的图案，Mo忍不住又凑过去。  
马克杯是之前画廊举办活动，一个小女孩送的，仿佛深知他是一个猫控，还把他的照片和一只猫（正是他现在这个模样的猫）印在一起，下面还配了很可爱的字体：  
Meow Meow Salah~  
是因为使用了这个杯子吗？Mo简直要把自己的小脑袋塞到杯子里去：只要使用这个杯子，就能够再变回来吗？  
他舔了好几口杯子里还残留的水，难得安静地坐下来等了一阵，却毫无反应。  
可能还得要一阵子，他想，自己是一觉醒来变成猫的。  
尽管作为人的理智这样警告着他，目前留在自己家里，守着这个杯子是最好的选择，然而作为猫的心情却不断地鼓噪着：快去找德扬啊，他快被其它的猫占据了！  
这或许就是他一路跑到德扬工作的地方，又跟着他回到住处的原因。他本想保持理智，但是属于猫的身体无法控制。  
不过，他现在知道了几件事：  
首先，德扬对猫过敏，听起来很不妙，的确，在床上歪着脑袋望着德扬的Mo紧张地盯着他瞧，就怕他把自己一把抓起来丢出去——你既然对猫过敏，为什么还发那么多猫片给我，而且都是近距离拍摄！  
其次，这事是路上的猫告诉他的，这些猫还说，它们已经等了Mo好几天，“他会是个好主人吧，”那些猫说，“虽然傻乎乎的，不过会很好控制的。”  
即使Mo搞不懂这些猫为什么要等自己好几天，也早已用身体的姿势来警告它们不要再接近德扬——像每一个护食的猫一样。而那些猫，更奇怪的是，也乖乖听命。  
“天啊，”Mo听到德扬抓着头发说，“你是怎么进来的？”  
他当然没法开口解释说自己是从消防楼梯跳过隔壁阳台钻进来的。因此只是轻轻叫了一声，用爪子拍了拍德扬原来睡觉的地方，装作乖顺的模样半卧了下来。  
“哎，”他听到德扬长叹了一口气，走过来想摸自己又没下手，“不是我不喜欢你，但我对猫过敏，而且我是狗派，”德扬又小声地重申了一下立场，“今晚这里归你了，乖乖在上面睡吧。”  
然后Mo就听到德扬打开衣柜的声音，他知道德扬从那里拿了一床被子，把起居室的折叠沙发打开，睡在了那上面。  
他听了一阵子，确定对方已经入睡以后，才过去。猫自带的软垫令他悄无声息，可他也不敢再直接跳到德扬的身上，因此只好躺在德扬头枕上方的扶手处看着他睡觉时半张着的嘴。  
这时他开始冷静下来，看着熟睡的人，想着，你会丢掉我吗？继而又开始为自己怎么变回人而感到发愁。  
等他的意识再次回到这只猫的身体里，天已经大亮。他的前半个身子包括两只前爪直接从扶手滑落，扒在了德扬的额头上。而对猫过敏的德扬未受影响依然睡得挺香。  
等德扬醒来，发现这只猫又盘踞在了自己胸口，而自己居然没有任何过敏症状，这相当令他意外。于是他趁此机会大胆地撸了一把猫，只是越撸手越停不下来，从猫的头顶到尾巴、下颔到肚皮，德扬越摸越喜欢。  
这只猫也很乖，没有表现出什么抵触的情绪，反而还几次把自己爪子上的肉垫往德扬脸上手上贴。  
我是狗派！德扬在内心不断地提醒自己。然而一样乖巧可爱甚至热情的动物谁不喜欢呢？  
安慰完自己，德扬怀着激动的心情摸过手机，给躺在自己身上的猫一起拍了张自拍，还发到自己的ig上：我终于脱敏可以撸猫啦~  
看完几个评论，德扬犹豫了一会儿，还是又给那位画家发了同一张照片。  
这是最后一张，德扬想，如果他还是没有回应，那就算了吧。  
伸了个懒腰，德扬亲了亲怀里的猫，把它放在沙发上，决定先去厨房解决一人一猫的早晨问题。毕竟今天是周六，他在下午才需要返回学校去面对那帮半大小子。  
很快他发现这只猫异常黏人，无论是他在厨房细心搜索小猫应该吃什么，还是在卧室跟把睡衣换下来准备去洗澡，这只猫总是无声无息地出现在他身边。  
“你想要洗吗？”德扬光着膀子逗了一会儿猫，感到有点冷，只好把猫先放回到沙发上。他得赶紧完成早餐和清洁，趁上午有时间带着猫去宠物店买那些必备的东西。  
要养这小家伙的决定快得他甚至没有多花一秒钟去犹豫。  
也许是因为他第一次遇到一只不会让自己过敏的猫。找了个结实的帆布袋，把猫装在里面出门后，德扬为自己找了个理由。  
但变成猫的Mo可不这么想。  
因为变成了猫，他仿佛失去了人类的那种谨慎和小心，开始肆无忌惮地享受德扬的关爱并予以回应。德扬把他装到袋子里的时候，他甚至还对这种短暂的分离有些不开心。  
但一路上他出众的听力捕捉到了其它猫的窃窃私语，“不愧是我们的国王，他就用了一晚便驯服了那个狗派人类。”  
这话从小动物的嘴里听起来还是有那么点奇怪，他不由得喵喵几声，周围便安静了下来。  
我一个小画家，怎么就变成猫的国王了呢？但他也无暇去想这些，因为德扬又忍不住挠了挠他的头顶和下巴，使得Mo相当惬意。  
德扬把他带到了一家宠物商店，好像关于猫的东西，他都想给Mo来一件。  
“你喜欢吃哪种？”他把Mo抱到猫粮前，问。  
“这个小头套好可爱，你喜欢戴吗？”  
“闻闻这个，你喜不喜欢这个味道？”  
“爬架我们得要一个吧，你挑一下？”  
“这个小枕头怎么样，还是你喜欢大一点的？”  
……  
他们足足在商店里待了一个多小时，德扬推着满满的手推车走到收银台，排在他身后的一位女士忍不住摸了摸Mo漂亮的皮毛，来了一句，“是只漂亮的小猫啊。”  
德扬很高兴有人跟他分享这种乐趣，便主动和她攀谈了起来，女士建议他，“如果是不知道来源的猫，还是先去兽医那里检查一下比较好，而且这只猫咪年龄也快到了，可以考虑给它绝育啦。”  
简直是魔鬼！  
Mo立马逃离她的魔爪，跳到德扬肩膀上。  
这一举动让德扬笑出声，“你是不是能听懂？”  
“这可不好笑！”Mo叫了几声，又可悲的发现自己只能发出猫叫，又只好安静下来，舔了舔德扬的脖子，希望他别听陌生人的胡说八道。  
“我们慢慢来，先预约一下体检怎么样？”德扬拎着大包小包走出商店，还不忘安抚他，“虽然我觉得你还挺健康结实的。”  
“绝育你想都别想。”叫是这么叫，可是Mo知道，万一德扬真的决定这么做，进了兽医医院自己可就危险了。  
为什么这么久了还是没法变回人类？  
这时候Mo倒是想起了这茬。  
一人一猫带着大包小包回到公寓，德扬先忙着给他布置那些新买的东西，鼻尖上带着汗珠依旧乐此不疲。  
“好啦，你要不要去试试那个新的爬架？”终于可以坐在沙发上休息一阵的德扬，摸了摸窝在自己肚子上的Mo。猫咪只是安静地趴着不动，尾巴一下一下地打在德扬的手腕上。  
“唔。”突然，他听到德扬叹了一口气，抬头看去，发现德扬又拿起了手机，正当Mo想凑过去看屏幕是，德扬又把手机放在一旁，继续抚摸着他的背脊。  
“他是不喜欢我吧。”  
Mo往放在沙发上的手机看去，还没有黑屏的手机上，德扬已经把和作为人类的自己的聊天内容清空了。  
“并不是！”Mo一下子爬到德扬的锁骨下方，不断地用鼻子蹭他，“我很喜欢你，只是不想一开始表现得太夸张把你吓到啊，我还想约你去吃晚餐，还有很多事，我第一眼见到你想的都是以后退休了你会喜欢去哪度假！”  
“嘿，你真的很贴心。”德扬亲亲Mo的猫脸，“我会忘掉他的，放心，又不是第一次了。”  
见鬼！Mo悲伤地叫了一声，我不想作为一个让你伤心的混蛋被遗忘啊，到底要怎么才能变回人类！

时间很快就到了下午，德扬要回学校带校队训练，Mo决定寸步不离地跟着他。  
“你可得小心那帮臭小子，”德扬一路上唠唠叨叨，“他们踢出来的球不长眼睛。”  
于是Mo乖乖地坐在了临时看台上。观看德扬带着他的那些男孩们开始训练。很明显德扬热爱他的这份工作，既能仔细解释各种位置需要注意的情况，又能用天生的乐观积极带动气氛，鼓舞每个人。  
“国王陛下，您已经驯服他啦。”一阵悉悉索索，接着一个声音在Mo身后响起。  
“我并不想驯服他。”Mo回过头，发现看台下方是一只从来没有见过的猫，“为什么叫我国王？你是谁？”  
这只猫明显年龄渐长，它以猫的形态鞠了个躬，“那必然是因为您是我们的国王。您可以叫我奥鲤吉。”  
“我本来是个人类，变成了猫。”Mo忍不住说。  
“您本来是一只猫，只是之前变成了人类。”奥鲤吉依然慢悠悠地回答。  
“那么我要怎么样才能变回去？”  
“您想要当人类吗？”这只猫抬头看了看在球场边指挥的德扬，“看来是我搞错了，是他驯服了您。”  
“你不会说自己驯服喜欢的对象的。”Mo毫不在意地说。  
“变成人类让您多愁善感了。”奥鲤吉可惜地喵喵了几声。  
“变成猫我就要失去他了，”Mo驳斥它，“说不定过不久还要失去两个蛋蛋。”  
“如您所愿，”这只猫叹了口气，“只要让他也喝一口那个杯子里的水，您就可以变回人类了。”  
“逻辑呢？”Mo相当愕然，“把他也变成了猫怎么办？”  
“您变成人类太久了，忘记了我们猫都是随心所欲的，”奥鲤吉舔了舔爪子，“要是您早点告诉他您也喜欢他，或者就没后面什么事了。”  
“加油啊，国王陛下。”奥鲤吉说着就跳下看台，一下子就消失不见了。  
虽然我是个画家，Mo想，但在这之前，我还是一直相信科学的。  
接下来的任务就是要让德扬去自己家，喝杯子里的水（虽然Mo说不好一天过后杯子里还会不会有残余）——事情到了这个地步，他也只能抱着死马当活马医的态度了。  
学校离自己住的地方不远，他可以想办法。  
可是一开始就差点失败，因为那些男孩想找德扬一起去聚餐。  
“来吧，我们请客。”Mo抬头望着那个比德扬还要高一点的男孩，不满意地朝他喵喵叫。  
“你真的养猫了？”维吉尔半蹲下来摸了摸Mo的耳朵， “真的脱敏啦，你不是狗派吗？”  
“他很可爱啊。”德扬一把把Mo抱了起来，“而且很乖。”  
Mo好整以暇地在德扬怀里找了个舒服的位置，朝维吉尔喵了一声。  
“那就把他一起带来聚餐嘛。”维吉尔像个大人一样揽住德扬的肩膀。  
“还是不了，”德扬摸了摸怀里的Mo，“我没带他的猫粮，而且晚上还想带他去体检。”  
听到体检这个词，Mo的小耳朵都竖起来了，他最担心还有后续附加的事件发生，比如绝育。  
因此今晚一定要把德扬带去喝水！  
接下来，他让德扬取消了打车回去的想法，嗯，用了比较可耻的卖萌方式。  
卖萌可耻但是有用。  
“想散步的话，还是去公园吧？”可德扬反而担心街道上的车太多，快到达目的地的时候，自行开始偏离路线。  
Mo看看就在马路对面的公寓，和车水马龙的十字路口，一咬牙从德扬身上跳了下来，就往对面跑。  
“小心，等等。”德扬吓得大喊，引来众人侧目，但他跟着跑过马路以后，才后知后觉地发现，自己还没给小猫取个名字。  
Mo在公寓门口站定，大声朝德扬叫着。  
“嘿，这里可不是公园，”德扬却朝他招手，“我们还得去散步呢。”  
抱着一定要实现目的的决心，Mo从一楼的花台开始往上跳，他知道再上面的一个窗口是二楼的走廊——再次感谢猫的灵巧和弹跳。  
德扬眼睁睁地看着自己的猫跑到公寓里，免不了开始怀疑这只猫是不是回到了原来主人的家里，但他还是走了进去。  
“您好，请问有住户预约吗？”然后他发现自己有些天真，公寓大堂的保安有礼有节地把他拦在了一旁。  
“呃，”德扬还在想着，说自己的猫跑进来这种说法可不可信，抬眼就扫到柜台前一封信件上熟悉的名字，“呃，我是来找那位画家的，我是来找Mo的。最近我们联系的比较少。”  
他不由自主地补充，内心不断告诉自己，他其实不想见到画家，他只是想来找猫。  
保安这次没有拦他，但依旧带着怀疑的目光看他路过电梯，直接选择楼梯。  
德扬不知道猫在哪里，也不知道Mo住在哪里，他也知道保安会看监控，所以他祈求最好能让他见到两者中的一个——最好让他直接找到猫。  
“喔，你在这儿。”走到三楼的时候，德扬发现自己的猫在转角处朝自己叫。  
可他一接近，那只猫又往上跑起来。  
“慢点，”他说着，好像把这当成了和宠物之间的探险游戏，“你在哪？”  
到了七楼，他听到走廊左边有一声猫叫，于是德扬循声而去。发现一间已经打开了房门的房间，而他的猫好像主人一般就坐在门廊中间欢迎自己。  
而Mo属于猫的心脏还在跃动不已，并不如他看起来那么自在。因为他刚刚完成了在这短暂的时间内，从阳台跳回房间，给德扬开门的一系列操作。在差点从门把手滑落的时候，Mo已经惊出了一身冷汗。  
“好了，我们回家吧？”德扬站在门外朝Mo招手。  
但是Mo站起来直接就往房间内走。  
“哦不，”德扬无奈地叹了口气，只好敲了敲房门，“很抱歉我的猫跑到你家里来了，”他尽量大声地说，“希望你别介意，我这就把他带走。”他真的希望公寓的主人别介意，最好不要拿着枪让他滚。  
房间里很安静，甚至让德扬产生了无人居住的错觉，但是主人生活的痕迹又很明显，起居室被改成了画室，沙发上的枕头和地毯上的毛拖鞋又让整个环境显得温馨。  
一时间德扬有一种猜测，但是，一间公寓里也可能不止有一个画家吧？  
他慢慢地踱到画架前，画页好像被阳台穿过的风吹了起来，他把画纸恢复原状后，那上面一片空白。  
“唔。”德扬不知道自己怎么就笑了，然后听到自己的猫叫了一声。  
“好啦，我们回家吧，否则可能要去蹲号子。”他蹲下来，耐心地企图从声源找到寻找的对象。一不小心按到了一张飘落到用来放颜料的小茶几底部的画页。  
“艺术家啊。”德扬小声地抱怨了一句，还好那上面的颜料已经干了，怀着好奇心他展开画页。  
现在他可以确定这间公寓的画家是谁了。  
Mo则叼着手机撞着德扬的腿，想让他从自己那些不满意的画作中转移注意力。  
“你是他养的猫吗？”德扬坐下来接过手机，他看到的正是自己抱着猫的图片，“那么他现在在哪儿呢？”  
而Mo正忙着朝德扬身上爬，这是杯子里最后的一点水了。他连猫胡须上沾到的一点水珠都不敢抖落。  
“嘿，”德扬把他抱起来，“你到底是谁的猫？”  
Mo没有回答他，而是直接碰上了他的嘴唇。  
好像什么都没有发生，黄昏的最后一点阳光洒在他们身上，就在Mo决定要再尝试一次的时候，他发现自己放在德扬肩膀上的猫爪变回了自己的手。而德扬也直接被他撞倒在地。  
“你还好吧？”Mo赶紧摸了摸德扬的头，还好那里铺着地毯，看起来没什么事。  
“我觉得不好，”德扬迟缓地眨眨眼，“我好像出现了幻觉，我的猫不见了。”  
“是吗？”Mo用自己的鼻子撞了撞他的，还顺便舔了舔德扬的脖颈。  
“你可不要说……”德扬有些被自己的想象力吓到了，强硬地转移了话题，“你还是先把衣服穿上。”  
“事情有点复杂，”Mo感到不好意思，但他还是坚持下来，“等一下晚餐的时候我可以向你解释，请你留下来吃晚餐好吗？”  
“可，好的，”德扬结结巴巴地说，“你是，你是还会变回去吗？”  
“我肯定是不想了。”Mo拿过那个马克杯给他看。  
“唔，你还是先去穿衣服吧。”  
“抱歉。”Mo忍不住再次用鼻子碰了碰德扬。他想那一定是自己变回来以后还残留着某些猫的习性。

THE END  
————————————————————————————————  
题目来源是U9女队对你Mo问问题的那个视频。这个视频真的很棒，U9的女孩子都很好很可爱，每一个都个性鲜明，Girls are the best！ 然后你Mo这句Meow Meow Salah running down the wings真的萌爆了！


End file.
